


Run

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Escape, Freedom, Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A Pearl takes his only chance
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Kudos: 3





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Purple Pearl = Cedric
> 
> Lavender Pearl = Baileywick

The rebels attacking the base left everything in disarray. Most of the others went out to confront them, leaving the Pearls and other serving class Gems alone.

This was his only chance. Purple Pearl ran as soon as eyes were off of him. If he could make it outside he could either join the rebels or just go and hide somewhere else on this planet. Either way he would no longer be treated like a cracked Pearl that hadn’t been reset out of some odd sense of sentimentality. 

He hissed when he reached a locked door, looking around to ensure no one was watching him. He held up his left hand and from the gem in his palm he produced a wand. His owner had given it to him when he was first activated.

He narrowed his eyes at the sparkly ribbon attached to the tip. Nothing a Pearl owned could ever be simple or without useless decoration. He ripped it off. The tearing of the fabric gave him an odd feeling of satisfaction and he ground his heel into it after throwing it to the floor. 

He wasn’t going to be treated like some kind of toy anymore. He wasn’t going to let anyone force him to perform his magic for them. If he was going to use his magic then it would be because he wanted to use his magic and no other reason!

Purple Pearl shook the wand several times, tapping the end of it. He started to worry that it was broken when the tip finally lit up and he smiled.

The Pearl pressed the tip of his wand against the door. There was a spark and the controls were overridden, allowing him to continue on. He shut the door behind himself, hoping to cover his tracks. By the time anyone realized one of the Pearls had fled he would be long gone.

He ran, unsure exactly how to get out. The layout of the base was always shifting and changing, both to keep rebels out and the Gems inside. He refused to let this fact concern him too much. He was sensational, he was great, and he was going to get out.

“Purple.”

He whirled around, holding up his wand in defense. “D-Don’t try to bring me back! I won’t go back this time!” he said, fighting to hide the tremble in his hand. He winced and held onto his wrist with his other hand to keep it steady. “Lavender!”

Lavender Pearl had been serving the Diamonds long before Purple had been created. He was one of the few Pearls given any form of respect from other Gems, allowed to roam freely to serve his owners. He was considered the standard for the perfect Pearl.

He touched the gem at his throat and drew a slender sword. “You’re betraying the Diamonds,” he said.

“You’ve been here longer than any other Pearl! You want to escape too, don’t you? This is our chance! We could go and hide somewhere and own ourselves.” He flinched when Lavender stepped towards him, firing a small blast of fire into the ceiling in a panic.

Wordlessly the older Pearl walked past him. Purple watched in wonder as Lavender touched a section of the wall, opening a panel. He tapped a small code and the panel slid closed once again.

“What..?” Purple’s eyes widened as the wall opened, revealing the outside.

“Run,” Lavender said, folding his arms behind his back. His face was passive, as if he were not committing an offense that would get him shattered. “The fighting is slowing down outside. This is your last chance.”

He approached the opening cautiously, afraid that this was some kind of trap. He held out a hand and shut his eyes as he stuck it through the opening. He opened his eyes in surprise when nothing happened to him.

“Be careful, Purple. They will try to hunt for you. They’ll shatter you if they find you,” Lavender warned.

“Why don’t you come with me? We could hide on Earth together! We don’t even have to bother with the rebels,” he said.

Lavender shook his head. “My place is here.”

“But if they figure out you helped me…”

The older Pearl just smiled, piercing the location of the hidden panel with his sword. There was a brief shower of sparks and then nothing. He slid his sword back into his gem. “They won’t.”

“But...but surely you want to be rid of this place! You could finally own yourself! You could do whatever you wanted!”

“This is what I want,” he said. “Now go. Your chance of making it is slipping away.” He watched as the younger Pearl finally obeyed, his robe fluttering behind him as he fled into the planet’s wildlife. Wordlessly he straightened up what he could and started to walk back to where the main force would be, intent on sending them in the wrong direction to give Purple more time.


End file.
